headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/New Caledonia/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's an Character Idea of FranceSwitzerland. New Caledonia has a white skin with dark brown hair. His nose and ears are small. His eyes are green. When you click on the Power button New Caledonia will transform into a Tiki man. He will get a crossbow and will throw a spear in 2 seconds. If the opponent touch the spear he will be walk slower. If he get three spears he will be death for 4 seconds. That gives New Caledonia a good possibility to score. Power Shots New Caledonia has 2 Power Shot and 1 Counter Attack Lagoon Shot (Ground Shot) The stadium will transform into a lagoon with a lot a Coral reefs. New Caledonia will make a big wave and throw it to the opponent. The only way to don't hit the wave for opponent is to jump over it. But your jump must be upgraded to max. After the whale there will come a seaturtle with the ball. He will swim in the goal. If the opponent touch the seaturtle, there wil come a lot of seagulls. All the seagulls fly to the opponent. After 2 seconds the opponent is death and New Caledonia is free to score. The opponent will be back in 3 seconds. This Power Shot is really hard, because you must jump over the wave and kick the seaturtle to counter it. If the opponent touch the wave it is already a goal. Tiki Statue Shot (Air Shot) The stadium will transform into a jungle. A big light brown Tiki Statue will appear with big ears and eyes. The statue also has big earrings. After 1 second the mouth of the statue opens. First there will get three small spears out of the statue. If the opponent touches one of the spears he will knocked away in the goal and is unconscious for 3 seconds. After the 3 spears there will a laser. The laser will be touch the whole stage. If the opponent touches the laser he is ashes for 3 seconds. 1 second later the will be a another spear which contains the ball. If the opponent touches this spear he is death for 4 seconds. The spear will be throwen in the goal. This Power Shot is really hard because the opponent of New Caledonia must dodge all the spears and the laser. The only way to dodge the laser is to dash through the laser and counter the spear. But the dash through the laser, your dash upgrade must be max. Underwater Shot (Counter Attack) The stadium will full with water. The opponent and New Caledonia can swim. There appears three manatees. One real with the ball and two fake. The three manatees will at the same time to the goal. If the opponent touches the real manatee. There will appear a blue whale. The blue whale eats the opponent. The opponent will be back in 4 seconds. New Caledonia is free to score. Later all the water will be float out of the screen. The only way to stop this Power Shot is to kicks the manatee and counters it. But this is really hard, because kick the manatee is difficult in the water. Unlock Requirements Win against New Zealand and Australia 10.000 times. Costume New Caledonia wears the Tiki mask Trivia *New Caledonia is french overseas territory of France *New Caledonia is a island between Australia and Vanuatu. It has no borders because it's a island *In New Caledonia is the biggest Lagune in the world. That's the reason of the Air Power Shot. *In New Caledonia are a lot of Tiki stuff, that's the reason of the Ground Shot and Costume. *Around New Caledonia lives a lot of seaturtles and manatees. That's the reason of Air Shot and Counter Attack Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland